Given recent improvements in living standards, air-out devices (e.g., air-out devices like fans, air conditioners, air-coolers, or the like) have become common home appliances, enjoying wide use by more and more users. The operation of these air-out devices may be adjusted as needed, for example, by adjusting operation data for the air-out devices, and it may be possible to adjust the air speed and the angle indicating wind direction of these devices. For example, the operation data may be adjusted periodically using a preset controller/timer so that the air-out devices can output air periodically in accordance with the operation data. As a more specific example, the preset controller/timer may direct the air-out device to run at a low speed when started, at a high speed after five minutes, at a low speed after another five minutes, and then stop. According to the settings of the controller/timer, the operation data of the air-out device is periodically adjusted, which causes air to be output as just described.